Exposed
by EmelieBane
Summary: Was given a prompt by my friend. Dean and Sam were looking for a case when one popped right into the bunker. Castiel explains that some witches cast a spell on him that weakens him. Dean is intrigued to see Castiel's wings for the first time; however there is a deathly cost for being exposed to the beauty. Oneshot, not very long but a little bit of fluff. Fond!Cas Awestruck!Dean


Exposed

"How would you like your eggs?" Sam called from the kitchen of the bunker. Dean was sleepy because his brother decided to wake him up early to look for possible cases. Because of this, Sam was making them breakfast. Dean grumbled something inaudible from his seat at the table as his eyes scanned the police reports lazily. Sam called for him to speak up. Dean called over that he doesn't care, as long as there's bacon. Sam chuckled at his older brother. He grabbed a package of bacon from the freezer and a pan from the cupboard. He grabbed some vegetables from the fridge to put in the omelet he was going to make Dean. Dean looked over at Sam chopping the vegetables.

"Hey hey hey hey! What's with the rabbit food?" Dean gruffly called over. He was still in his pajamas. Sam chuckled.

"You can't live off of protein Dean," Sam chuckled.

"I can try," Dean retorted.

"Find a case yet?" Sam asked, steering the conversation away from the 'rabbit food'.

Dean sighed.

"Still looking."

Sam, finished with the preparation, began putting bacon on the frying pan. He poured the array of vegetables into the stirred egg yolks. Sam grabbed some salt and pepper from the pantry, as well as some plates and utensils. He started to set the table for their meal. He noticed that Dean was now looking at a video of two teenagers on the news talking about their dead father.

"What's that?" Sam asked. He went back into the kitchen area.

"Teens go to a party, leaving their alcoholic father alone in the house. They get a call in the middle of the party from their hysterical father, claiming something is in the house with him. Teens decide to go home; find pops dead in the living room. Throat slit. No signs of struggle." Dean summarized. He went back to the news website the video was on.

"Do you think it's something?" Sam asked.

"No harm in checking it out," Dean shrugged.

Sam poured the eggs onto the frying pan.

"Drive up there after breakfast?" He suggested.

"Sounds good."

Dean smiled like a little boy on Christmas morning when his brother brought over the bacon and omelet. Dean took his time enjoying the food. Sam went back into the kitchen to make an omelet for himself. He barely heard the sound of clothes snapping in the wind over the sizzling bacon. He did not look up from his culinary masterpiece until he heard Dean mutter "Cas?"

It was normal for the angel of the Lord to randomly appear. It was not so normal for him to appear without a shirt, his pants ripped almost to shreds. Castiel collapsed to the floor on his knees with a grunt, uttering 'Hello Dean' on the way down. Dean rushed to his assistance and helped the angel to his feet. The hunter noticed scorch marks on his skin. Cas groggily looked at the hunter.

"What happened to you?" Dean asked with concern.

"A few witches cast a spell while I was investigating a few earthly affairs," Cas sniffed the air "Do I smell bacon?"

"Witches?" Dean questioned.

"Yes," Cas continued "They found this spell that..."

Dean noticed that Cas was blushing under the scorch marks.

"That... Weakens me. Weakens me and my life force."

Dean observed his angel friend with concern. It was then that he noticed the black feathers peeking out behind Cas' shoulder blades. Cas had his wings as tucked in as possible, as if ashamed.

"Cas, your wings..."

"I know... Humans are not supposed to see them. It is a sign of how weak I am," Cas gruffly said.

"I'll start looking through the Men of Letters library," Sam said as he put his finished omelet onto a plate. "Are you in any pain?"

Cas looked down at his feet. He had one shoe on, the other was missing.

"It is fairly painful."

Sam nodded.

"While I research, Dean, how about you make sure Cas is comfortable." Sam suggested with a knowing smile. Dean rolled his eyes, thinking to himself that Sam has been annoying ever since Dean came out of the closet as bisexual. One drunken night he told Sam that he liked Cas, but wasn't sure if the feelings were reciprocated. Sam was completely sober and won't let Dean forget. Cas had been oblivious to Dean's tiny flirtation attempts, and Sam was tired of the two not admitting their love bluntly. Dean was also oblivious to the ways in which Cas showed his affection back; always answering DEAN's prayers over anyone else, the way the angel came to their aid at the drop of a hat.

"Let's get you cleaned up first, alrighty Cas?" Dean suggested. Cas nodded. Dean helped the angel to the bathroom. Cas got his balance by holding onto the sink. As he steadied himself, Dean couldn't help but be fascinated by the angel's wings. They were a charcoal in color and looked as soft as fur. Dean couldn't help himself; he reached out and stroked one. They felt even softer than they looked. Cas' wings recoiled at Dean's touch and he shivered in pleasure.

"Sorry, I-" Dean apologized, his face quickly turning red.

"It is normal to be fascinated by the body of an angel, especially the wings. They are, however, very sensitive," Cas said. He suddenly received a wave of pain. Cas fell to his knees.

"I think you may have to help me bathe," Cas defeatedly said.

"Bathe?!" Dean choked.

"Yes. You know, when you humans put the bathtub water on, grab some soap and possibly some shampoo-"

Dean chuckled "I know what it is."

Dean started the bath water. He examined the body of the angel, particularly his wings. He had never really seen them. When Cas first appeared in the barn, Bobby and Dean had only a shadowy glimpse of Castiel's wings. Now they were a smaller, almost human version of the great limb. Dean wondered about the wings. Can Castiel still fly? How much do they weigh? He thought about the fact that Cas was going to be getting into the bath pretty soon.

"Can your wings get wet?" Dean asked.

"If you fill it enough to cover the width of my vessel, that would be perfect," Cas replied. He asked Dean to help him take his clothes off. Dean smirked and helped by keeping Cas from toppling over as the angel stripped himself. Dean averted his eyes away from a certain area of the angel's body. Cas noticed.

"Dean, is there something wrong?"

"You are naked Cas," Dean pointed out, uncomfortable.

"Well, is that not how you humans bathe?" Cas asked. Dean chuckled nervously. He helped Cas into the water, making sure he wouldn't drown, and once getting the angel in a comfortable position on his stomach, Dean filled the bath with soap so the water would bubble. He exited the bathroom to check on Sam and to dispose of Castiel's tattered clothes and the shoe.

He found Sam in the middle of the library, surrounded by books and a singular empty plate. Dean stuffed the clothes in the garbage bag near the door. This caused Sam to look up from his book. The younger Winchester smirked at his older brother.

"Giving Cas a bath?" Sam asked. Dean looked at his younger brother sternly.

"Yes. Is this amusing to you? That Cas might die?"

Sam's smirk rushed off his face.

"No," he said.

"Find anything?" Dean asked. Sam sighed, giving Dean the answer.

"Not yet."

"Holler if you do," Dean ordered.

"DEAN!" Cas yelled from the bathroom. Dean ran to the bathroom in distress. He scanned the room; Cas was sitting up in black water, the liquid up to his bellybutton. All the scorch marks were gone. Cas was looking down at the water sternly.

"Yes Cas?" Dean asked, calming down now that there was no sign of emergency.

"Water feels weird. It gets in the weirdest places," Cas said. Dean looked at him expectantly.

"And?"

Cas looked at Dean, then back at the water.

"It feels... Nice," Cas said.

"Alrighty then, I am going to grab you some clothes," Dean pointed to the towel "Use that to dry off."

Dean left. After a few minutes he heard the angel yell for Sam. Dean heard Sam rush into the bathroom.

"You want me to do WHAT?!" He faintly heard Sam say.

"I need you to dry my vessel," Castiel said. Dean waited for Sam to call out his name and sure enough, he did. Dean met his brother at the doorway.

"I don't feel comfortable doing that," Sam admitted. Dean sighed.

"Grab him some freakin' clothes," Dean ordered Sam.

Once Cas was dry and dressed, Dean led him to the hunter's bedroom. He helped the angel lie down on the bed.

"I am sorry to ask of you so much Dean, but can you do something for me?" Cas asked, sounding hurt and defeated. Dean sighed in sorrow and empathy.

"Anything."

Cas rolled onto his stomach. He emitted sounds of pain and struggle but did not ask for Dean's assistance.

"Could you massage my back a bit? Near where my wings enter my back? It is super painful there."

Dean released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Cas spread his wings out; they almost covered the length of the room. Dean climbed onto the bed. He hesitated.

"I have never given a massage ever," Dean informed Cas. Cas' eyebrows furrowed.

"Whenever I come here and Sam says you have a lady over, he tells me that the sounds coming from your room are because of you. I can only imagine how good of a masseuse you are..."

Dean wasn't sure how to reply. He decided not to.

"How should I, er, position myself?" Dean asked.

"Straddling is fine; you will be able to do a better job," Cas said. Dean positioned himself, making sure Cas wasn't in dire pain. He began rubbing small circles in between where the wings met the skin. Cas moaned in pleasure as Dean caressed his sore skin. Dean moved on to massaging the angel's wings. Cas made some weird noises that Dean questioned him on if they were pleasure or pain. Cas barely muttered for Dean to keep going. Dean shrugged and massaged Cas' wings. Dean thought they felt amazing. Cas was not the only one finding pleasure in the touch; Dean's hands felt as if they were caressing happiness. The angel entered such a state of pure bliss that he fell asleep. Dean carefully removed himself off of the bed and returned to his brother, his fingers longing to touch that silky smooth texture again.

"What did you-" Sam began to ask but Dean cut him off.

"He said his back hurt so I massaged it a little. Then I massaged his wings. Apparently they are really sensitive," Dean explained. Sam raised his eyebrows.

"What?!" Dean demanded.

"I just heard a bunch of noises coming from your bedroom- Ow!"

Sam rubbed his head where Dean had smacked him with a book.

"Whatever man. Find anything?" Dean demanded.

"Possibly. Check to see if there are any markings on his body, specifically his chest or wings," Sam instructed. The brothers left the main area and entered Dean's bedroom. Dean started to examine the wings, making sure to massage them as he did so. Cas moaned in pleasure.

"Dean," he moaned. Sam choked back a laugh.

"Is he-?"

"Yep," answered Sam, "still asleep".

After finishing one wing, Dean moved on to the other one. Sam rolled Cas onto his side. He searched for any sigils or marks. Dean finished before Sam and took this extra time to appreciate how cute Cas was when he slept. Sam finished; Cas woke up. His eyebrows furrowed however the boys did not notice that Cas was awake.

"Did you find anything on his wings?" Sam inquired.

"No. You find anything?"

Sam shook his head. They began to exit when Dean heard a rough and weak voice calling out to him. The hunter looked over and saw that the angel was awake and was shivering.

"Cas, what's up?"

"I'm cold... Very cold," Cas said through chattering teeth. Dean approached the bed. He ordered Sam to help him; Dean picked the angel up as Sam lifted the blankets up. Dean placed Cas carefully under the warm blankets.

"I'll make you some hot chocolate; Sam keep looking," Dean angrily ordered. No way he was going to let his angel die at some bitch witch's hand. Sam ran back to his books and Dean rushed to make the hot chocolate. He brought it back to the room.

"Dean? They say that body heat helps," Cas said. Dean nodded curtly, set down the mug, and climbed into his bed with his angel. Cas wrapped his wings around the hunter, making the hunter nervous. Did Cas know? What is the meaning of all this? Cas was very innocent so Dean could have just been reading into signs that weren't there. Cas pulled Dean in close. He seemed to be shivering less violently now. Dean noticed the closeness of their bodies, the cold touch of Cas' skin on his hot skin. Cas nuzzled in close to the hunter, looked up into his eyes.

"Dean, if I am to die-"

"Don't say that. Sam will find what's wrong and the cure."

"I just want to thank you for everything you and Sam have done," Cas was struggling to breathe.

"SAMMY! WE'RE LOSING HIM!" Dean yelled. Sam ran to the room.

"I found the spell. In order to restore his life force, he needs to be kissed by the one who loves him most."

"You better not be screwing with me!"

"Dean, he's dying. I wouldn't joke about that," Sam said.

Dean turned and brought Cas close.

"Who do you believe loves you most, Cas?" Dean asked.

"Dean."

"Yes Cas?"

"No, I meant you."

"You meant me what?"

"The person... I believe loves me... Most... His name is Dean Winchester... I just hope... He loves me... As much… As I.. Love... Him..." Cas' eyes were fluttering as he struggled to hold on to life. Dean, with tears in his eyes, brought his lips to the angel's. Castiel's skin began to glow as Dean kissed him.

"Damnit Cas! Don't fade from me!" Dean muttered.

Suddenly the angel kissed back, pulling Dean close with such a strength that the two soulmates rolled off of the bed. They separated, and sat up. Both were blushing.

Sam left, shutting the door behind him. He returned to the library, put all of the books away, and found the Bunker to be suspiciously quiet. He snuck bad to his brother's room. Sam carefully opened the door, not wanting to disrupt anything. Castiel and Dean were laying on the bed, cuddling, sleeping. Castiel's wings were invisible to humans again, and he was back to normal health. Dean was smiling in his sleep.

"Finally."


End file.
